


I wonder how

by static_abyss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/static_abyss/pseuds/static_abyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wants to kiss Stiles since he turns twelve years old and Stiles cries on the morning of the anniversary of his mother's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wonder how

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroceu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/gifts).



> This is part 2/5 of Rose's birthday gifts. I promised her some awesome rare ships and then I ended up writing everything but what she asked for. YAY FRIENDSHIP.

Scott wants to kiss Stiles since he turns twelve years old and Stiles cries on the morning of the anniversary of his mother's death. 

There's no overpowering moment of attraction, no shocking sense of realization because Stiles's eyes are red from wiping at them so much. He's doing his best to hide his tears from Scott, and the foremost thought on Scott's mind is making sure that Stiles feels safe. Scott forgets that moments before, he was shaking with an overwhelming desire to know what Stiles's lips would feel against his own. 

Scott forgets that he wanted to kiss Stiles against the McCall kitchen counter. He forgets because Stiles gets sadder as the day goes on, suddenly fixing his face into a smile when his father comes to pick him up. And Scott understands that because he does it himself sometimes when his mom looks extra tired from work. 

Later, Scott forgets because Stiles is laughing. He forgets for years because they're loud and dangerous together, because Scott already knew he loves Stiles and he knows Stiles loves him, and everything else is just detail. 

-

He remembers on a Sunday morning in December. The sun isn't up yet so Scott doesn't move. His right arm is touching Stiles's left arm, the covers pulled up to their chins, body heat making the space underneath the blanket a miniature heater. Scott's pillow is warm and when he rolls onto his right side, he can feel the sheets warm underneath him from Stiles's body heat. 

He doesn't move, and Stiles doesn't either when Scott fits himself closer to Stiles's side. This is good, Scott thinks. It's safe and comfortable, and if Stiles woke up now there would be no awkward moment. If Stiles woke up now, he would smile at Scott and accuse him of using him for his body heat. Scott would roll his eyes but wouldn't deny it. Someone would say something sarcastic, though it's always hard to predict which one of them it will be. Then they'd end up shoving at each other, until one of them got up--probably Scott--and tried to sneak into the bathroom first.

Scott can practically see what would happen, how they'd spend most of the day doing nothing until it was late enough to finish their homework for Monday. He can picture the rest of their 8th grade year too, the two of them stumbling along with the rest of their graduating class, everyone knowing that they'll just be going to Beacon Hills High School next school year. 

Lydia will be valedictorian when they graduate and Stiles will stare at her during her entire speech. But Scott knows that if he gets to be salutatorian, Stiles will listen to nothing and just cheer through Scott's entire speech. It will be embarrassing for both of them and neither will care. He feels good in that moment, imagining Stiles coming to him after, the two of them grinning in every picture they take. 

Scott stretches, his eyes finally focusing back on Stiles sleeping, on the curl of his eyelashes, and his slightly open mouth. Scott stares and he wonders again, what it'd feel like to kiss Stiles.

-

They're thirteen years old on the night of their prom, Scott in his old Confirmation suit and Stiles in dark pants and white button-up. Stiles fidgets at the entrance to the McCall house as Scott climbs down the stairs. Neither of them have dates, but they don't need them, though Stiles will complain about Lydia going with Jackson for the whole night. 

Scott won't tell him that Bernice asked him to go to prom with her and that it took all of Scott's willpower to say that he was so sorry but that he had already promised to go dateless with Stiles. Bernice had winked at him and told him it was no problem, but that Scott should probably tell Danny because Danny was going to ask him too. And Danny had more than understood, had even given him advice on how to go about telling Stiles that Scott liked him. 

But Scott isn't going to tell Stiles any of that, because Danny meant well but Scott doesn't like Stiles. Not like that because it's not who they are. They're a lot more than that and if Scott could explain it, he would, but he doesn't know how to do it without confusing Danny or anyone else. So Scott doesn't say anything to them. He lets everyone believe what they want because he and Stiles understand who they are and that's all that matters. 

"I guess I could have done worse," Stiles says when Scott jumps down the last few steps. "Although, I hope you know that just because you're taking me to prom doesn't mean I'm going to make out with you after."

Scott gives him his best hurt expression. "But, Stiles, I wore a suit."

"Which looks awful, by the way," Stiles says, taking a step out into the porch.

Scott can see the sheriff waiting for them in his wife's old, blue jeep.

"I don't look bad," Scott says.

"Terrible, Scott," Stiles assures him. "No one wears a suit to prom."

Which is a lie, and Stiles knows Scott knows it. 

"I look better than you do," Scott says, as they start heading for the car.

Stiles stops short, shooting Scott a fake-wounded look. "Wow. Okay, I see how it is. Wow. All right," Stiles says, shaking his head sadly. "Fine, see if I let you take me to prom now."

He stomps off dramatically towards the car, throws the door open, and shouts so Scott can hear. "Start the car, dad, and if you can manage it, run Scott over for me a couple of times."

Scott is still laughing when he gets into the backseat with Stiles.

-

They have fun in the darkened gym, though neither of them really move from their corner of the wall. Stiles only mentions Lydia three times the first hour and Danny only winks at Scott once. They dance to Oops I Did It Again, and Stiles laughs so hard at Scott's dancing, he ends up doubled over in laughter on the side of the dance floor. 

Scott watches him laugh and exaggerates the movement of his arms until Stiles swears he can't take it anymore. Bernice sees them then and she makes them take a picture with her, Scott in the middle, with Stiles hanging off his arm as Bernice kisses Scott's left cheek. The photographer gives them each a copy and then asks if Scott and Stiles want one together.

"Of course they do," Bernice says, stepping aside.

"I don't know," Stiles tells her, even as he settles against Scott's side. "I'm not sure I really like him all that much."

Scott rolls his eyes at Bernice and throws an arm around Stiles's shoulders. The flash goes off and Scott hopes he didn't blink.

At exactly 10PM, Scott's mom comes to pick them up on her way home from the hospital. She listens to Stiles talk the entire ride back to the McCall house. Scott isn't really listening, though he does occasionally say Stiles is lying just because it's expected.

Melissa wishes them good night back at the house, and Scott kisses her cheek before climbing the stairs after Stiles. Scott lets Stiles use the bathroom first, and only once Scott can hear the running water does he pull out the photo from his suit pocket.

It's a small 4"X7" snapshot of Scott with his arm around Stiles's shoulder, both of them turned to the camera, their sides pressed together like they want to become one person. Scott likes the way Stiles is half-laughing in the photograph, likes his own answering smile. They look happy together and Scott makes sure to put the photo neatly away in his bedside cabinet. 

Tomorrow, he will ask his mom to get a frame for it, but for tonight, he's content knowing it exist.

-

When they turn sixteen, Scott gets bitten by Peter. 

-

By the time they're 17, Scott feels as though he's aged so much more. He knows what hatred looks like on Stiles's face now. He knows intimately the gut-wrenching terror of knowing that the person he loves is dying. He learns to live knowing the dead never come back.

By 17, Scott knows he loves Stiles more than anything in his entire life. He knows that Stiles would rather die than do anything to hurt Scott. By the time they're 17, Scott knows that he will never, _never_ do anything to hurt himself, because hurting himself means hurting Stiles and that's something Scott will never do again. 

When they're 17, Stiles falls in love with Malia.

When they're 17, Scott falls in love with Kira.

-

They're 18 and Scott is dying, and _god_ , if he could just reach out and touch Stiles's face. If only he had the strength to move forward and kiss him, to finally know what Stiles's lips feel like, to know what Stiles's longer hair feels like between his fingers.

"I'm okay," Scott whispers instead, hissing through the pain. "I'm okay."

Stiles is shaking. Scott knows because Stiles has his arms wrapped so tight around Scott, Scott can feel everyone of his ragged breaths.

"No, no, no," Stiles is saying.

Scott is 18 and his body is giving up on him. He is 18 and he can feel where Peter's claws dug into his side, where Kate's bullets went through. He is 18 and he is so, so scared.

"Stiles," he manages to gasp. "Stiles, if I don't make it."

The look Stiles shoots him shuts Scott up. 

"Okay," Scott whispers instead. "Okay."

-

It's august, two months after Scott ended up at the hospital and Peter ended up dead. 

Scott is sitting next to Stiles in the Stilinksi house. The first of the Star Wars movies is sitting on top of Stiles's DVD, but the TV is off. Scott is trying to sleep and Stiles is probably texting Malia, who is dating Kira now. Scott hadn't been surprised. He was happy for them.

"Are you really going to sit there all day?" Stiles asks a few minutes later. "You're not even going to try to watch Star Wars with me?"

"Nope," Scott says, feeling bone-weary, but content.

There had been some loose ends to tie up after Peter, and only last night had they caught Kate. Now, for the first time in months, Scott feels as though he can finally rest. He plans to stay on Stiles's couch all day, maybe get up to go to the bathroom if he really has to.

"You are the worst best friend ever," Stiles says, stretching his hand out towards the coffee table to see if he can reach the TV remote without getting up. 

He can't.

"This is impossible," Stiles sighs, throwing himself back against the couch. "No Star Wars. No TV. What are we supposed to do now?"

Scott yawns, says, "Talk?" Only because he knows how much it will annoy Stiles.

"Seriously, Scott?" Stiles asks, tone flat. "You want to talk?"

Scott hums his agreement, closing his eyes and settling deeper into the couch cushions. Stiles is quiet for a while as Scott dozes. 

When Scott wakes up, it's because Stiles is throwing little bits of paper at his face.

"What?" Scott asks, sitting up and sleep groggy.

"I was bored," Stiles says by way of explanation.

Scott shakes his head and leans over until his head is resting on Stiles's shoulder. It's harder for Stiles to throw things at him this way, and it makes Stiles automatically keep still. He's always been kind when it comes to Scott's comfort.

They sit there for a few moments, Scott trying to wake himself up. He's halfway to fully conscious when Stiles starts complaining about how stiff his shoulder is getting, how it's unfair that Scott gets a good nap when Stiles can't get one in return. Stiles is halfway into a rant about fairness in relationships when Scott kisses him.

It's quick, a lazy press of Scott's lips against Stiles. It still manages to set Scott's heart racing. He sits up too quickly, his vision going dark for a second before he focuses on Stiles's wide brown eyes. 

They look at each for a beat, Scott's chest heaving as though he's run miles. He can't even remember what Stiles's lips felt like against his, doesn't know much beyond the fact that he did kiss Stiles. His eyes feel too wide, and Scott tries not to think about how scared Stiles looks.

"I--," Scott says, voice hoarse.

Stiles swallows, eyes dropping to Scott's mouth.

Scott's heart feels as though it stops for a moment, and then it's beating too hard against his chest. And he's still thinking, still wondering what Stiles's lips will feel like against his own.

-

They kiss for the second time a few moments later, and that time Scott does pay attention. He gets his hands in Stiles's hair, raking up the sides as he digs his fingers into Stiles's scalp. Their mouths are hot against each other, noses bumping in their hurry, and Scott thinks he might have caught Stiles with his teeth, but no one is stopping and they don't care. 

-

Their fourth kiss is with Stiles flat on his back on the couch, Scott braced above him. The angle is better for slotting their noses together, better for breathing, for pressing their bodies together harder and harder until Stiles is panting below Scott, until neither of them can breathe properly. 

Until all they can feel is each other.

-

By their ninety-eighth kiss, it is September and neither of them have to wonder what it'd be like to kiss the other anymore.


End file.
